NarutoxNaruko: Las llamas del destino
by Lelouch Akatsuki
Summary: Traducción del fic original hecho por la autora Isun Alor. Naruto, después de que fuera rechazado por Sakura, decide crear un clon de sombra para no sentirse tan solo. Pero poco sabía de los planes que tenía el zorro para aliviar su propia soledad y también la del rubio. Naruto x Naruko. CAP 6 subido al fin!
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén más que bien, yo estoy súper re contento, ya que he cumplido con empezar a subir Guerreros Supremos (nada más espero que les haya gustado ^-^), y bueno aquí les traigo una historia… más bien es la traducción de un fic de la autor/a Isun Alor, a quién les doy las gracias por dejarme publicar su historia en mi idioma. Bueno solo deseo que les guste… y allá vamos!

Disclaimer: Esta historia en definitiva no me pertenece, es propiedad de la autora **Isun Alor**, yo sólo la tomo para traducirla. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:-hablan-; -"piensan"-; narración normal; **diálogo Kyubi.**

**NarutoxNaruko: Las llamas del destino**

Naruto estaba entrenando junto con el resto del equipo 7, y Sakura como de costumbre estaba prestando más atención a Sasuke que a su propio entrenamiento. Naruto pudo observar todo esto y se preguntó por que siempre Sakura se fija en Sasuke y nunca en él? Que era lo que le faltaba?.

Después del entrenamiento, Naruto iba a pedirle una cita a la pelirosada, pero se detuvo cuando vió a Sakura babeando por el moreno.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor tengamos una cita-le pidió Sakura.

-De ninguna manera!-contestó secamente el uchiha, para luego alejarse.

-"Esta es mi oportunidad!"-pensó Naruto, corriendo en dirección hacia Sakura, pero ésta se dio vuelta, y como si estuviera leyendo la mente del rubio, lo detuvo con un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-Nunca saldré contigo perdedor, ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra!-le gritó la pelirosada, y luego se alejó.

Naruto sintió como su corazón era desgarrado, tirado y pisado como si fuera basura que se sacó ayer.

**-Yo no entiendo que es lo que le ves a esa mocosa, si ella solo se preocupa por el Uchiha-**decía Kurama al rubio.

-"¡Yo no pedí tu estúpida opinión maldito zorro!"-le contestó Naruto.

**-Eh! Por que te las agarras conmigo?! Sabes muy bien como yo que es imposible que se fije en ti-**le dijo el zorro, golpeando duro.

Naruto al escuchar eso inmediatamente se encorva.

-Ni siquiera el ramen me podría alegrar en estos momentos, así que solo me iré a casa-se decía a si mismo.

Al llegar a casa, Naruto de repente tuvo una loca idea.

-"Ya se! Crearé un clon, así no me sentiré tan solo." Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Henge!-grita Naruto, y en un segundo aparece una réplica de él, pero de distinto género. Naruto la llamaba: Naruko.

-Naruko, hazme algo de cenar!-pide Naruto a su clon femenino.

-Claro, pero lo único que sé hacer es ramen-contesta Naruko con una cara de

-"Por supuesto, los clones comparten todos mis recuerdos" Bueno ahora voy a tomar una siesta, despiértame cuando esté listo, si?-y Naruto se echa a dormir.

Pero no contaba con que un travieso zorro estaba por hacer de las suyas.

**-Ahora que mi portador está dormido, es el momento perfecto para traerla-**dijo el zorro, y entonces ejecutó un jutsu especial de invocación, y en el lugar aparece el espíritu de una zorra casi idéntica a Kurama, pero de color verde, y de nombre Electra.

**-¿Me llamaste, amor?-**pregunta Electra.

**-Hola querida, tengo una idea para que estemos juntos definitivamente. Deberás meterte en el cuerpo de esa chica e infundir su cuerpo con tu chakra, para que así se convierta en un ser vivo y puedas vivir dentro de ella-**le explicó Kurama a su compañera,señalando a Naruko.

Electra entonces asiente y empieza a ejecutar un jutsu de fusión, fusiónadose así con Naruko y formando un sello en el vientre de la chica, signo del éxito.

**-Mi amor, el jutsu se completo perfectamente. Estoy tan feliz de estar de vuelta contigo-**le dijo feliz Electra a Kurama.

**-Yo también te he echado de menos querida, ahora el chico también tiene una compañera, así que matamos dos pajaros de un tiro y todo el mundo es feliz-**dijo Kurama.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba teniendo el más extraño sueño, con Naruko como si fuera su novia, y todo era causado por Kurama. Pero Naruto nada sabía acerca de las acciones que llevaron a cabo Kurama y su compañera Electra.

Más tarde Naruto se despierta e intenta disipar al clon, pero se sorprende de que no pueda hacerlo, y lo intenta e intenta varias veces sin conseguir resultado alguno. Kurama simplemente no podía parar de reír.

-"¡Que demonios está pasando, zorro estúpido?!"-grita Naruto.

-**Nada de lo que te puedas preocupar-**contesta Kurama haciéndose el tonto.

Luego Naruto vuelve en sí, y nuevamente se encuentra frente a Naruko.

-ummm...-dice algo nervioso el rubio, ya que no podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Si Naruto, puedo ayudarte en algo?-pregunta educadamente Naruko.

Naruto no podía dar crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba, su clon estaba hablando con él como si fuera una persona real.

-"Hey zorro idiota, que está pasando?"-vuelve a preguntar el rubio.

**-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando-**contesta el zorro, que aún no ha decidido cuando dejar de hacerse el tonto.

-"Dios mío por que no me dices que está pasando? hombre esto es demasiado extraño para mí, así que me voy a comer ramen"-dice Naruto.

**-Y vas a dejar a Naruko aquí sola?-**pregunta Kurama.

-"Ella simplemente es un clon!"-grita Naruto.

**-Que te hace pensar eso?-**

-"No me interesa, ella solo es un clon!"-repite Naruto.

**-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de que ella sea un clon, cuando no pudiste disiparla eh?-**decía Kurama tratando de razonar con Naruto, sin decirle lo que realmente sucedió.

_**Contin**__**uará...**_

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llega esta primera parte, lo siento si es muy cortita pero así lo puso la autora. Ahora enviaré unos agradecimientos:

**A Sarahi99, quién me agradeció porque le agradecí el haberme agradecido por el agradecimiento que... bueno ustedes entienden no?**

**A Kachorro porque de veras que se está esmerando ser mejor cada día, y también porque decidió poner a mi personaje en una de sus historias.**

**Y a todos los lectores que me siguen, leen y comentan todas las historias que publico.**

**Mil gracias a todos.**

**Bueno nos vemos luego, ya saben cuídense y no coman tanta azúcar XD!.**

**Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos aquí LelouchGeass con nuevo capítulo traducido del fic NarutoxNaruko, espero les guste

Aclaraciones: -hablan-; -"piensan"-; **-diálogo Kyubis-**; narración normal.

_**Naruto x Naruko capítulo 2**_

Naruto se encontraba en estado de shock, no podía creerlo. Siempre que hizo el Harem no jutsu era capaz de disipar a todos los clones sin ningún problema.

-"¿Pero que demonios…? Esto nunca antes me había ocurrido!"- pensaba estupefacto el rubio.

**-Mi amor no crees que deberíamos decirle a Naruto lo que está ocurriendo?-sugiere Electra a Kurama.**

**-No, aún no querida, dejemos que lo entienda por sí solo, y yo por mi parte seguiré influenciando en sus sueños para conseguir así el éxito esperado-**le contesta Kurama a su compañera.

**-Bueno, si me disculpas ahora tengo que hablar con mi nuevo contenedor-**dice Electra a su compañero**-Naruko, puedes oírme?-**

-"¿Quién eres?"-pregunta algo temerosa la chica rubia.

**-Soy una amiga, y de ahora en adelante estaré contigo, pero eso ahora no importa. Escucha bien, quiero que te quedes al lado de este muchacho siempre, no importa lo que pase, y si tienes que protegerlo con tu vida hazlo, entendiste?-**

-"Entiendo"-contesta Naruko a la zorra.

**-Muy bien, ahora él había dicho algo sobre cenar ramen afuera, por que no lo acompañas?-**sugiere Electra.

-"Si" em… Naruto, te importaría si te acompaño a comer ramen?-pregunta educadamente la chica.

-N-No claro que no me importa… pero creo… que deberías ponerte algo encima-dice Naruto totalmente rojo ya que la chica prácticamente no tenía puesto nada.

-Oh es cierto, lo olvidé, gracias-contesta la chica con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki y un pulgar arriba. Naruto en cambio, se da vuelta inmediatamente.

-"Ésta es la primera vez que veo a una chica sin ropa… es realmente vergonzoso"-piensa Naruto sin darse cuenta de que su cara era un auténtico tomate.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Naruko sale con un uniforme naranja de Naruto.

-Está bien, ya estoy lista, ahora si a buscar un poco de ramen!-dice Naruko, tomando de la mano a Naruto y arratrándolo a toda velocidad hacia Ichiraku.

Al llegar pidieron que les sirvan muchos tazones con ramen, uno tras otro.

-"wow! El apetito de Naruko es tan grande como el mío, ya terminó con diez platos de ramen sin siquiera romper a sudar… ah pero claro, que idiota soy, si es un clon mio después de todo… UN CLON EL CUAL NO PUEDO DISIPAR!"-pensaba EL rubio-"Hey! Pero tal vez si me asomo ella se disipe. Si eso hare!"-y Naruto acerco su cabeza a la de la rubia, y chocaron los cocos XD, pero nada paso.

-¡AUCH!¡Eso duele, deja de hacerlo que estoy comiendo!-le dice molesta Naruko.

Pero justo cuando nuestros dos rubios favoritos estaban comiendo, como si fuera cosa del destino la pelichiclosa (véase en términos mataburros: Sakura) pasa cerca de Ichiraku y entonces los vé a Naruto y Naruko comer juntos y se acerca a ellos.

-¿Así que… estabas tan desesperado por tener una cita que optaste por crearte una versión femenina de ti mismo solo para sentir la presencia de una chica? Estás loco si deseas salir conmigo!-le dice Sakura.

Naruko inmediatamente se levanta, y se le pone en frente a Sakura.

-¿¡CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA!?- le grita Naruko bastante cabreada.

-Tu solamente eres un clon, al que pueden disipar muy fácilmente-le contesta la pelirosada pensando que era un clon común y corriente.

-Esto… Sakura-chan, no creo que…-

-CÁLLATE PERDEDOR!- le grita Sakura y manda a volar a Naruto con un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Naruko vió toda la escena como si fuera en cámara lenta, y se enojo bastante. Sakura se da vuelta y se encuentra con la mirada de Naruko, mirada típica que tenía Naruto cuando éra poseído por el chakra de Kurama, pero la única diferencia es que los de Naruko eran de color verde.

-¡AHORA SÍ PERRA, TRÁGATE ESTO!-grita Naruko, y le dá un puñetazo tremendo a Sakura, mandándola a volar lejos. Algunas personas que estaban en la tienda tragaron sonoramente al ver la reacción de la chica.

Naruko entonces da media vuelta y buscó a Naruto. Cuándo lo encontró se lo llevó de vuelta a casa.

Vaaaaarios días después Sakura despierta en el hospital. Todo el mundo estaba allí (literalmente claro XD) menos Naruto quién estaba reponiéndose en casa con Naruko después del golpe recibido por Sakura. Kakashi entonces se acerco a Sakura y le pregunto que había pasado. Sakura le contestó que un clon de Naruto en versión femenina le dio un puñetazo después de que ella insultara y golpeara a Naruto (y la verdad se lo tenía muy bien merecido, que dicen ustedes? XD). Un clon que no puede disiparse.

-"¡¿ Un clon que no se puede disipar?!"-todos estaban estupefactos con aquella declaracion, así que decidieron ir a casa de Naruto para averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando.

Luego de un tiempo, Naruto ya se sentía mejor después del incidente con Sakura. Naruko estaba muy feliz de que Naruto se sintiera mejor.

**-Mi amor parece que estos dos ya se sienten mejor-**le comenta Electra a su compañero.

**-Ella parece haber heredado algo de tu personalidad, después de todo siempre fuiste muy protectora-**dice Kurama bromeando.

**-Bueno, yo le dije a Naruko que proteja a Naruto, no importa lo que suceda, además esa chica de pelo rosado no tenía porque insultarlo y lastimarlo en absoluto! Esa chica tiene mucho valor-**dice Electra a Kurama.

De repente se escucha que golpean a la puerta. Naruto abre y ve a todo el mundo: el equipo 9, el equipo de Gai, Tsunade, Jiraya y el resto del equipo 7 a excepción de Sakura.

-Hola Naruto-saluda Kakashi con una sonrisa-Así que, dinos… quién es ella?-pregunta el peliplateado.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, perdón por demorarme tanto tiempo, la escuela no me dejó tranquilo, ahora si volví más renovado que nunca XD mentira les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Llamas del Destino, que lo dejé casi olvidado u_u. Bueno prosigamos!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, y la idea original es de Isun Alor, yo sólo tomé prestada la historia para traducirla, sólo espero que la autora no me mate al poner dos capítulos juntos ahora (yo soy muy respetuoso como pueden ver… o leer XD)

Advertencias: Puede haber lenguaje grosero.

Aclaraciones: -hablan-; -"piensan"-; **diálogo** **kyubi**: narración normal.

Capítulo 3

Naurto estaba perdido, no podía articular palabra alguna, no sabía que decir para explicarle a todos sus compañeros algo que ni él sabe? Entonces de repente apareció Naruko dando zancadas.

-Yo soy una amiga de Naruto, acaso hay algún problema?!-contesta la rubia, casi enfadada, ya que pensó que todas esas personas que estaban allí querían hacerle daño a Naruto, así que ella ya estaba preparada para saltar sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

-No, no hay problema, es que sólo…-trató de explicar inútilmente Kakashi, ya que Naruko lo interrumpió.

-Si no tienes nada con nosotros, será mejor que se vayan!-grita con enfado Naruko, para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara a todos.

Kakashi da un gran suspiro.

-Creo que deberíamos volver luego y hablar cuándo Naruto esté solo, pero algo es seguro: No es un clon de sombra-dice Kakashi tapando su ojo Sharingan-"Me parece que primero tendré una charla con el Hokage antes de hablar con Naruto"-piensa Kakashi, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Esa chica tenía un carácter desagradable, me pregunto cuál era su problema?-dice Kiba a los demás.

-Con mi Byakugan pude verificar que no era un clon de sombras, es humana-dice Neji revirtiendo su Byakugan.

-Si, pero como puede haber una versión femenina de Naruto?-pregunta Kiba.

-No lo sé, aunque todo esto es muy raro-dice Shino, quién aparece de repente.

Mientras tanto, se la ve a Naruko quién estaba empacando para salir de la aldea junto con Naruto, después de haber tenido una larga charla con los dos Kyubis.

-Tienes razón Naruko, en esta aldea no tengo nada, todos siempre me han maltratado!-dice Naruto.

-Es lo que te quería decir desde el principio! Mi bijuu me enseñó todo lo que los pobladores te han hecho, y te digo sinceramente quisiera matarlos a todos, pero los zorros me dijeron que no debía rebajarme a su nivel, y me sugirieron que deberíamos dejar este pueblo de porquería y comenzar una nueva vida en un lugar en donde podamos vivir en paz y sin tener que preocuparnos por ser perseguidos-le dice Naruko.

-Si!... espera… como que tu bijuu?-preguntó totalmente confundido Naruto.

Naruko quedó estupefacta, había revelado el secreto, el cual Electra le advirtió que no lo diga, pues no sabía las consecuencias de los actos del rubio.

-No Naruto, espera… yo no…-trató de explicar Naruko, pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-Descuida, esto lo arreglo con "cierta personita"-dijo Naruto con notable furia en su voz, caminó hasta encerrarse en su cuarto y allí estableció una muy dura conversación con su amigo el zorro.

-EH TÚ ZORRO ESTUPIDO!-grita con enfado Naruto.

Se ven los ojos de Kurama que aparecen de repente detrás del enrejado.

-**POR QUE ME GRITAS, MOCOSO DE PORQUERÍA!?**-le contesta Kurama también a modo de grito.

-Así que otro bijuu eh?! Hasta cuándo pensabas quedarte con el secretito!?-le grita el rubio.

Kurama se echa a reír.

-**Así que te diste cuenta, eh gusano? Pues si, ella tiene un bijuu en su interior, un bijuu que yo mismo he convocado, para que te haga compañía… o acaso no era que te sentías un poco… solo?**-dice Kurama sarcásticamente.

Naruto quedó estupefacto con la respuesta, pero luego decidió que no debía seguirle más el jueguito a Kurama.

-Sabes que?! Mejor dejamos esta conversación para después, porque ya me tienes harto!-grita Naruto para luego desaparecer. Kurama solo echa a reír mientras vuelve a dormir (oh por Dios me salió una rima XD!)

Naruto sale de su trance y decide salir para ver a Naruko.

-Naruko, pienso que tienes razón. Permíteme alistar mis cosas, para que así podamos salir cuanto antes de esta mugrosa aldea-dice el rubio a Naruko.

Pero niguno de los dos rubios se percató de que alguien entre las sombras los estaba observando.

-Quién hubiera pensado que habría otro kyuubi! Debo informarle de esto al líder cuánto antes!-dice la figura misteriosa para luego desaparecer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos! Al fin les traigo la conti tan esperada de esta genial pareja, que de seguro esperaban con ansias

Em… Lelouch-kun…- dice Patamon con miedo.

Si Patamon?-

Creo… que tengo hambre ^_^U – dice Patamon, y de inmediato le ruge la panzita XD.

Ok, que te parece si vemos lo que hay en el refrigerador, y luego volvemos con nuestros lectores?-

Me parece genial!- grita Patamon feliz.

Bueno, disfruten la historia amigos!-

**Naruto x Naruko Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente Kakashi decidió ir a la casa de Naruto para charlar con él acerca de Naruko. Después de unos minutos de saltar por los tejados llega por fin al apartamento del rubio.

-"Espero poder entablar conversación con él ésta vez, pero con esa chica versión femenina suya no va a ser tan fácil"-pensó Kakashi-"Bueno, aquí vamos"-

Kakashi llama a la puerta del apartamento de Naruto. Después de varios golpes nadie responde en absoluto.

-"mmm que curioso, tal vez ambos deben estar durmiendo, será mejor que lo compruebe"-piensa, así que Kakashi decide forzar la cerradura para ver si Naruto estaba bien. Logra abrir la puerta y dá un rápido vistazo en el interior del apartamento. Después de mirar alrededor por unos minutos, pudo comprobar que no había nadie en casa.

-"Bueno, aquí no están, será mejor que eche un vistazo por los alrededores de la aldea para ver donde podrían estar"-piensa el peliplateado.

Kakashi decide buscar por el pueblo con la esperanza de poder encontrar a Naruto, pero tenía el conocimiento de que no hay muchos lugares a donde Naruto iría. Después de buscar unas cuantas horas no encuentra nada, ni un rastro de los dos rubios. Por lo tanto decide contratar un poco de ayuda, se muerde el dedo y realiza el jutsu de invocación, y de una nube de humo aparece Pakkun.

-Pakkun, necesito que me ayudes a rastrear a Naruto y su amiga, no los encuentro por ningún lado-pide Kakashi a su ninken.

-Oh, el chico Naruto, si por supuesto, me acuerdo como huele, esto será fácil-dice Pakkun, empezando a olfatear.

Después de veinte minutos de búsqueda llegan a las puertas de la aldea.

-No, mira Kakashi!-grita Pakkun.

Kakashi ve el protector de Naruto, el cuál estaba clavado en la pared y tenía la insignia de Konoha rasgada.

-No puedo creerlo! Naruto ha salido del pueblo! Debo avisar cuánto antes al hokage!-dijo Kakashi exaltado, tomando la banda y corriendo en dirección a la torre. Al llegar a la oficina del Sandaime, Kakashi le cuenta todo lo sucedido.

-Esto es muy extraño, aunque si yo estuviera en los zapatos de Naruto indudablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo-dice el pervertido viejo, limpiándose la nariz XD-Cuándo Naruto era pequeño, debía mantener una constante vigilancia en él para que los aldeanos no se lo lleven y lo golpearan constantemente hasta que se cansaran-dice el sandaime con un suspiro-Fue gracias al zorro que estaba sellado dentro de él lo que le permitió sobrevivir, sino ya estuviera muerto-dice con un tono de tristeza-Kakashi, recoge a algunos ninjas para que puedan comenzar con una misión de recuperación lo antes posible-dice Sarutobi.

-Hai, Hokage-sama!-responde Kakashi, desapareciendo.

Después de que Kakashi se marchara, se lo ve a Sarutobi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh Minato te he fallado, no pude proteger a Naruto de la forma en que me lo pediste. Desearía que las cosas n hubieran salido de ésta manera. Si fuera por mí lo dejaría hacer su propio camino, pero de acuerdo con las leyes de la aldea creo que no tengo otra opción que declarar a Naruto un ninja renegado-dice el hokage limpiándose las lágrimas-Naruto, aunque las leyes sean las leyes, solo espero que encuentres la felicidad con esa chica que ha entrado a tu vida-después de decir esto, el hokage rompe en llanto a saber que no ha podido cumplir con el deseo de Minato de que los aldeanos pudieran tratar a Naruto como un héroe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Después de unas horas Kakashi tenía un equipo reunido para ir en búsqueda de Naruto y Naruko. El equipo estaba formado por Neji, Kiba y Akamaru, Shino y Kakashi mismo.

-Bueno, seguramente todos ustedes se estarán preguntando que están haciendo aquí. Yo les diré por que-dijo Kakashi, preparándose para ver cómo reaccionarían-Naruto se ha ido de la aldea con la chica que vieron ayer, y es nuestro trabajo el localizarlos y traerlos de vuelta a la aldea-dice Kakashi, abriendo lentamente los ojos para ver las reacciones de los chicos.

Todos los chicos tenían una expresión de shock puro en sus miradas, incluyendo a Shino.

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que Kiba finalmente habló.

-Naruto salir del pueblo?! No pensé que él haría una cosa como ésa, más bien pensé que quería ser hokage!-dice Kiba.

-Simplemente no puedo creer que Naruto haya hecho algo como esto!-dice Neji.

-La verdad no me esperaba esto de Naruto-dice Shino.

Pero mientras los chicos trataban de analizar un poco más detalladamente la tremenda noticia que les fue dada, Sakura se aparece y pregunta a Kakashi que está pasando.

Kakashi suspira profundamente, mientras que los otros estaban mudos.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Pareciera como si hubieran visto un fantasma-dice Sakura en tono de broma, pero todo el mundo estaba en silencio, ya que no sabían que decirle-¿Chicos, que sucede?-pregunta ahora preocupada.

Kakashi entonces decide tomar la palabra.

-Sakura, no sé como decirte esto, pero… Naruto… se ha ido de Konoha… y creo que no piensa volver-le responde Kakashi, mostrándole la banda de Naruto con la marca de Konoha rasgada.

Sakura pone una expresión de terror y se desmaya.

-Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar-dice el peliplateado con un suspiro-Bueno, primero la llevaremos al hospital, y luego podremos comenzar con la misión- dice Kakashi, tomando a Sakura y llévandola al hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos-

Pero no es un poco corto?-pregunta Patamon.

Lo que pasa es que así lo pone la autora, y debo respetar lo que dice pues es su historia y no debo modificarla-

Aaaaaaahhhhhh-contesta Patamon.

Ok amigos espero sus reviews, y nos estaremos leyendo para la próxima…

Lelouch-kun tengo hambre - dice Patamon

Ya tan rápido? Pero si solo pasaron 5 minutos ^_^U –

Pero… -dice Patamon, con una cara suplicante y punto de llorar.

Ah no no no espera, creo que puedo cocinar algo. Te gusta el spaghetti?-

Siiiiiiiiiiii !- vuela de alegría Patamon

Bueno, nos estamos leyendo amigos, mientras tanto daré de comer a este glotón ^_^U


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo! Eeeeeemmmmmp… si, tírenme lo primero que tengan a mano porque me re olvidé de esta historia, lo siento. Sé que a muchísimos les ha gustado este fic, y yo muy caradura no la he continuado.

Pero alégrense pues actualizo ahora la historia de la más aclamada parejita naranja. Sin más que decir allí voy.

Disclaimer: La trama original pertenece a la autora Isun Alor, yo solo traduzco.

Aclaraciones:

-Hablan-

-"Piensan o discuten mentalmente"-

**-"Pensamiento/Diálogo Kyubi"-**

**Capitulo 5**

Después de viajar por unos días, Naruto y Naruko paran a descansar en una cueva, y de paso pasar la noche allí.

-Así que… aquí nos quedaremos?-pregunta Naruko con un bostezo.

-Solo temporalmente, hasta que podamos alejarnos lo suficiente de Konoha, ya que estoy seguro que se habrá dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia-contesta el rubio hiperactivo.

-Ok, pero eso no me importa, porque puedes estar seguro que me quedaré a tu lado, siempre!-exclama Naruko con determinación.

Naruto sonríe.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, Naruko-chan-dice Naruto-Bueno, tu ve a dormir mientras yo tomo la primera guardia-dice el rubio.

-Esta bien, Naruto-kun, pero a la menor señal de amenaza me levantaré inmediatamente, porque…-y Naruko se acerca al rostro de Naruto, poniéndolo completamente rojo-… con mucho gusto daría mi vida para protegerte, ya que… eres muy valioso para mí y estando a tu lado me siento muy bien, Naruto-kun-susurra la rubia, plantando un suave y cálido beso en los labios del rojo Uzumaki.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, los dos se separan. Naruko le sonríe de una manera especial a nuestro rubio favorito, y se va a dormir. Naruto, por su parte, estaba asombrado y contentísimo.

-"¡GUAUUUUUUU… ¡M-MI PRIMER BESO! ¡N-NO LO P-PUEDO CREER!"-pensaba Naruto loco por lo sucedido-"A decir verdad, yo también me siento muy bien a su lado, creo que… yo también daría mi vida por ella"-piensa el Uzumaki feliz, mientras veía a Naruko dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, los rubios recogieron sus cosas y se preparaban para reanudar la marcha.

-Naruko-chan, anoche he decidido que tomaremos un barco que sale en el país de las olas, y… a partir de allí decidiremos a donde iremos-dice Naruto.

-Está bien, Naruto-kun. ¡Ya estoy lista, cuando digas partimos!-dice Naruko hiperactiva.

Naruto sonrió

Los dos salieron corriendo de la cueva, en dirección ahora al país de las olas. En el transcurso del viaje, Naruto notó una extraña presencia, se volteó y en uno de los arboles cercanos a los dos pudo divisar a un joven, de aproximadamente su misma edad, cabello negro y llevaba puestas unas prendas semejantes a una camisa negra, pantalones largos negros y unos extraños calzados.

Naruto reaccionó como cualquier ninja reaccionaría, pero el sujeto solo sonrió divertido, levantó una mano en señal de paz, y acto seguido desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto-kun? ¿Alguien quiere atacarnos?-pregunta Naruko.

-No, no pasa nada. Sigamos-contesta Naruto, aún confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

Dos días más tarde, logran llegar al País de las Olas. Allí, los dos rubios se dirigieron al muelle a ver que barco zarpaba ese día. Afortunadamente lo encontraron.

-Para la aldea escondida entre la cascada, cada boleto cuesta 100 ryo. Muy bien, allí iremos-dijo Naruto, sacando de su cartera el dinero para pagar ambos boletos y abordar el barco. Lo que no sabían es que un espía andaba dando vueltas por ahí, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Aquel espía observó lo que hicieron y de inmediato fue a avisar a su amo, nada más y nada menos que Madara, de las intenciones de los jinchurikis.

-JAJAJA, ese estúpido zorro no se dio cuenta del enorme favor que nos hizo al traer otro bijuu de nueve colas a este mundo. Ahora, si los capturamos, seremos realmente invencibles-dijo Madara.

-Pero Madara-sama, eso es más peligroso, ya que luchar contra dos jinchurikis de nueve colas será aún más difícil que ir a por uno-dijo el informante.

-Tienes razón, entonces ve y reúne a todos los integrantes de Akatsuki. Debemos planificar con mucho cuidado si queremos tener éxito en la captura y extracción de todos los demonios-ordena Madara.

-Hai, Madara-sama-contesta el espía, y desaparece tan rápido como el viento.

De vuelta en Konoha, el equipo que se había reunido para buscar a Naruto ya estaba por marcharse. Sasuke no podía creer que su mejor amigo haya abandonado la aldea, por eso le insistió a Kakashi que lo dejara unirse al grupo.

-Está bien, no creo que esté mal llevar a una persona de más en el equipo-contesta el jonin peli plateado con una sonrisa.

Todos ya se disponían a retirarse cuando alguien los detuvo.

-¿A dónde se dirigen con tanta prisa?-pregunta una chica de pelo largo negro y ojos tan blancos como la luna.

-Hinata…-dijo sorprendido Kiba.

-Hola, Hinata… este… pues verás…-decía Kakashi tratando de encontrar las palabras justas para decirle a la Hyuga que Naruto se había marchado de la aldea.

-¿Qué pasó? Díganme por favor, no se lo guarden que me pongo nerviosa… y Naruto-kun?-pregunta la ojiperla. Kakashi se tensó ante la pregunta, pero no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad. Respiro profundamente y procedió a decirle todo.

-Hinata, lamento decirte que Naruto se ha marchado de la aldea, es por eso que estamos todos aquí reunidos, para ir a buscarlo y que recapacite de sus acciones-contesta Kakashi.

En el momento que Kakashi dijo esas palabras, Hinata se puso pálida y se desmayó.

-"¡Rayos! No de nuevo…"-pensó el peliplateado, llevándose una mano al rostro. Tuvieron que hacer un último viajecito al hospital de la aldea para llevar a Hinata.

Unos días más tarde, la pareja de rubios por fin llega a la Aldea escondida entre la cascada.

-Bueno Naruko-chan, creo que lo que debemos de hacer aquí es tratar de encontrar algunos miembros para nuestro propio equipo-dice Naruto-Alguien que esté dispuesto a cuidarnos las espaldas, y sobre todo que apoye nuestra causa, ya que comenzaremos nuestro propio pueblo… juntos-.

-Tienes toda la razón Naruto-kun, asi que comenzemos a explorar para encontrar a nuestros reclutas-dijo Naruko tomando de la mano a Naruto, atravesando junto con él las puertas de la aldea.

_**Continuará…**_

Espero que les haya gustado esta conti luego de mucho tiempo sin escribir, y si tengo razón no olviden dejar su comentario en la parte de abajo y agregarlo a sus favoritos XD.

Bueno, nos leeremos próximamente…

P/D: Estoy pensando en poner lemmon en el próximo capítulo, solo un capítulo, de mi entera creación. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo, amigos! Aquí les traigo mi primerísimo primer lemmon, pregunté si les gustaría y varios me dieron sus deditos en alto por lo que he cumplido, aquí traje el lemmon prometido. Les pido que por favor den sus respuestas sinceras, así mejoraré en el arte del lemmon XD ok no, bueno ya basta, mejor vayamos con el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia original no es mía, es propiedad de Isun Alor.**

**Aclaraciones: Este será un solo capítulo de mi propiedad que pongo en esta historia ajena.**

**Advertencias: Este capítulo contiene Lemmon, escenas de sexo explícito, por lo que está prohibido para menores de dieciocho años.**

**Capítulo 6: Una noche muy… mágica**

Naruto y Naruko, la pareja naranja favorita, iba corriendo por el bosque, en un bello atardecer. Los dos decidieron parar a descansar en una cueva, y de paso pasar la noche allí, ya que querían evitar inconvenientes a toda costa.

-Así que… aquí nos quedaremos?-pregunta Naruko con un bostezo.

-Solo temporalmente, hasta que podamos alejarnos lo suficiente de Konoha, ya que estoy seguro que se habrá dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia-contesta el rubio hiperactivo.

-Ok, pero eso no me importa, porque puedes estar seguro que me quedaré a tu lado, siempre!-exclama Naruko con determinación.

Mientras que aquellos dos rubios conversaban, no notaron que cerca de allí, escondido entre las tupidas ramas de los árboles estaba escondida una figura masculina, de estatura igual a la de Naruto, y el cual tenía unos ojos rojos brillantes que resaltaban en la oscuridad.

-Oh oh, ya los puedo ver-dijo el chico con tono divertido-mmm… Naruto y su clon totalmente humana Naruko, ¡la pareja perfecta!-exclamó el muchacho con el mismo tono-JUJUJU bien bien, creo que tenemos poner manos a la obra, ya que el lento de Naruto de seguro no se asomaría a Naruko ni medio metro-dijo el chico agitando sus manos.

**VOLVIENDO CON LOS DOS RUBIOS**

Naruto sonríe al escuchar lo que dice Naruko.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, Naruko-chan-dice Naruto-Bueno, tu ve a dormir mientras yo tomo la primera guardia-dice el rubio.

-Está bien, Naruto-kun, pero a la menor señal de amenaza me levantaré inmediatamente, porque…-y Naruko se acerca al rostro de Naruto, poniéndolo completamente rojo-… con mucho gusto daría mi vida para protegerte, ya que… eres muy valioso para mí y estando a tu lado me siento muy bien, Naruto-kun-susurra la rubia, plantando un suave y cálido beso en los labios del rojo Uzumaki.

**AHORA CON EL EXTRAÑO**

-Ooooohhh, bien me equivoqué-se disculpa el extraño con las manos en alto-Pero eso no signifique que mi plan haya cesado. ¡Es el mejor momento para darles una noche muy… mágica… y candente, por supuesto, a los dos rubios!-dice el muchacho sonriente. Agita sus manos y las pone enfrente suyo, y entonces…

**VOLVIENDO CON LA PAREJA NARANJA**

Naruko planta un suave y cálido beso en los labios del ahora totalmente rojo Naruto. El beso duró unos dos minutos aproximadamente, pero para los dos fue un tiempo muuuuy largo, luego los dos se separan. Naruko se aleja y se va preparando para dormir, mientras que Naruto tenía una cara de tonto fascinado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero fue rápidamente sacado de su ensoñación, para luego darse cuenta de algo: estaba haciendo calor. Un calor que aumentaba de intensidad nada más pasar cada segundo.

Naruko estaba preparando un futón improvisado, hasta que de repente también empezó a sentir ese calor, que con el pasar de los segundos se fue haciendo cada vez más agobiante.

Naruto se estira el cuello de su chaqueta, signo de la terrible incomodidad.

Naruko se estaba soplando la cara con sus manos, pero era imposible, el calor podía más. Naruko no aguantó, y decidió sacarse la chaqueta de Naruto.

Naruto no lo soportó más, y decidió sacarse su amada chaqueta, pero algo le hizo girar inconscientemente hacia donde estaba su compañera desvistiéndose. Naruto casi cae desmayado por lo que ve: Naruko, quién estaba quitándose aquella molesta chaqueta, sacaba a relucir su esbelta y joven figura, la cual tenía bien delineada sus curvas. Petrificado por la hermosa y sexy figura de su acompañante, no pudo más que mirar hacia un poco más arriba. Que suerte que Naruko llevaba encima un corpiño y estaba de espaldas, sino Naruto hubiera muerto por un derrame nasal. El rubio se dio la vuelta rápidamente, rojo y avergonzado, se sacudió furiosamente para sacarse esos pensamientos cochinos de su cabeza, y después procedió a despojarse completamente de sus prendas.

Naruko, por su parte, se sacó completamente aquella chaqueta. Ahora el calor era un poco menos agobiante, pero eso no evito girar inconscientemente a la dirección en donde estaba su rubio acompañante, y Naruko casi cae de un infarto por lo que ve: mientras Naruto se desprendía de su chaqueta, dejaba a la vista un sexy y bien formado cuerpo, con sus músculos perfectamente tonificados y delineados, y claro producto del duro entrenamiento shinobi. El rubio a ciencia cierta no era una masa de músculos, pero a Naruko le pareció… perfecto. De repente se da cuenta de lo que está pensando, y se gira violentamente para luego sacarse todos aquellos pensamientos cochinos que la rubia tenía.

-Bien, solo un poquito más…-decía la figura entre la oscuridad del bosque, con una sonrisa que podría abarcar el mundo entero.

Tanto Naruto como Naruko empezaron a sentir que el calor se elevaba de temperatura.

-Emmm…. Este… N-Naruto-k-kun…-llama nerviosa la rubia a su acompañante.

-¿S-Si… N-Naruto-ch-chan?-pregunta igual de nervioso el rubio.

Los dos se dieron vuelta, y presenciaron el frente de cada uno: Naruto pudo observar los gloriosos pechos de Naruko, siendo su vista obstaculizada parcialmente por aquel molesto corpiño. Naruko pudo observar los pechos y el abdomen de su acompañante masculino, unos pechos marcados y los abdominales también. Los dos se quedaron viendo por unos minutos, hasta que se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando, y se dan la vuelta violentamente, completamente rojos.

-Eeeeemmmmp… ha-hace un p-poco d-de c-calor, no?-pregunta Naruko muy nerviosa.

-S-Si, v-vaya q-que si-responde igual de nervioso Naruto.

Con cada segundo que pasaba era peor, pero eso no se acercó a lo que pasaba ahora.

-"¡¿P-Pero q-que es esto?! ¿¡P-Por qué s-siento… mucho calor… y además e-en mi… mi?!"-se pregunta Naruko muy nerviosa. La razón de sus males: empezaba a sentir calor… pero en su entrepierna. Un calor que aumentaba furiosamente con el pasar de cada segundo.

Naruto no se quedaba atrás, y con la imagen de Naruko y sus pechos-"¿C-Como sería… s-sin su c-corpiño?"-se pregunta el joven Uzumaki, imaginando a la rubia sin escote. A cause de eso, empezó a sentir una quemazón en su entrepierna, que iba aumentando de intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba.

Las hormonas estaban a punto de explotar dentro del cuerpo de la rubia, quién se imaginaba a Naruto desnudo, y su… amigo. El porqué de esas imágenes… quién sabe de dónde sacó tanta imaginación esta chica.

Naruto estaba a punto de explotar, imaginándose a Naruko desnuda frente a él, en poses infartantes. Su camarada en armas estaba totalmente levantado, durísimo y a punto de explotar. Naruko sentía una gran quemazón en su entrepierna, sus pezones estaban duros y sus hormonas le gritaban "¡Ten sexo, ten sexo!".

-Hora del concierto… por cierto donde habré dejado la batuta?-pregunta el chico, mirando a todos lados.

Naruto se dio la vuelta, también Naruko. Los dos se miraron por un largo rato, hasta que Naruko se le arrima peligrosamente al rubio, hasta estar frente a frente con tan solo unas pulgadas de distancia entre los dos.

-Naruto-kun…-dijo la rubia con voz ronca.

-Naruko-chan…-dijo el rubio con el mismo tono.

Los dos se abalanzaron en un muy acalorado beso. Sus lenguas batallaban entre si.

-"¡Rayos, que bueno!"-pensaba el rubio loco (¿no se les hace parecido a alguien? XD).

Naruto no pudo más y decidio tomar el rumbo, así que posó sus manos en los pechos de la rubia, aún protegidos por el escote, sacándole un leve gemido.

-N-Naruto-kun…-dijo la rubia al más puro estilo Hinata-N-No hagas que…-pidió la rubia. Naruto no hizo caso.

El rubio comenzó a masajear los pechos de Naruko, mientras ella gemía de placer. En un momento, Naruto se deshizo de aquel molesto corpiño, y quedó observando los hermosos pechos que tenía Naruko. Ella instintivamente se tapó como pudo con las manos, avergonzada.

Naruto se avergonzó también de lo que hizo, puesto que su cuerpo, mejor dicho sus hormonas eran quién lo estaban controlando.

-Yo… este…-decía el rubio, tratando de disculparse.

Naruko también sentía vergüenza, pero el amor que sentía por SU rubio era más fuerte.

-Naruto-kun… yo… te perdono-dijo la rubia con un poco de miedo y mirando a Naruto.

Naruto se sonrió y se sonrojó por un momento. Ver a Naruko así, con esa mirada tierna lo ponía loco. De repente la rubia se le acerca y le da un tierno beso para complementar el momento. Naruto corresponde al beso. Después de que se separan, Naruko cambia radicalmente su expresión a una de lujuria.

-Creo que… estabas medio de algo-dijo la chica, quitando sus manos de sus pechos.

Naruto al ver la reacción, se puso rojo y su amigote estaba más parado que nunca. No lo pensó más y se abalanzó hacia los pechos de Naruko, masajeándolos, lamiéndolos, chupándolos, mordisqueándolos y demás dolos.

-¡AAAAHHHH!-gemía la rubia ante tales actos. Pero llegó un momento en que la rubia decidió participar también, así que posó su mano derecha en la entrepierna de Naruto. Naruto se puso un poco nervioso al principio, pero después accede a bajarse los pantalones. Aquel bóxer negro que llevaba puesto el rubio no podían tapar la enorme erección del muchacho. Naruto tomó valentía y se lo quitó, dejando a la vista a su camarada en armas bien en alto.

Naruko se sonrojó fuertemente por ver aquel… miembro masculino, pero eso no impidió que inconscientemente, y siendo llevada por las hormonas, acercara sus labios al miembro de Naruto y comenzara a lamer y chuparlo. Naruto soltó un gemido.

-AAAAHHH-gimió el muchacho. La manera en que Naruko hacia su trabajo era estupendo-aaaahhh… N-Naruk-ko-ch-chan… eres… eres i-increible aaaahhhh… ceo… creo que… me vengoooooo-y Naruto no pudo evitar venirse dentro de la boca de su compañera por el tremendo placer.

El semen de Naruto inundó la boca de Naruko quién, un poco indecisa al principio, decidió tragárselo para así poner más loco a SU rubio, así que lo hizo. Se lo tragó todito.

-mmmmm-dijo la rubia, saboreando el líquido.

Naruto se puso aún más loco por la reacción de su compañera. Él temía que a Naruko no le gustara eso, pero si le gustó.

Naruto se le abalanza en un beso aún más apasionado, fusionando nuevamente sus lenguas en un exótico baile dentro de sus bocas. Cuando pudieron separarse por la falta de aire, Naruto puso suavemente a Naruko en el piso y la despojó de su pantalón y de su prenda más íntima, revelando lo que había debajo de ésta.

Naruto se dispone a lamer aquella excitante intimidad de la rubia, la cual estaba muy mojada. Naruto lamía, chupaba y mordía aquella tentadora almeja, poniendo a la rubia en un éxtasis tremendo.

-¡AAAAHHHH Naruto… Naruto si lo haces asi, yo AAAAHHHH!-gimió fuertemente la chica, derramando sus jugos en la cara de Naruto. El rubio se soprendió, y decidió hacer lo mismo que hizo Naruto con su semen: decidió probar.

Y cuanta fue la reacción del rubio al probar aquel delicioso néctar que expulsó su compañera. Su cara lo decía todo.

-mmm… delicioso-dijo el rubio con un aura libidinosa. Naruko jadeaba.

-Ya… no aguanto… más… Naruto-kun-dijo la rubia, y Naruto captó en seguida la indirecta.

Así que Naruto se posa sobre Naruko, y decide meter su duro miembro en la intimidad de la chica de una vez por todas.

-AAAAAHHH-gimieron los dos al mismo tiempo, al sentirse unidos de la manera más placentera.

Naruto comenzó a moverse lentamente, de atrás hacia adelante, y en un momento siente como si hubiera atravesado un especie de barrera con su amigo.

-¡AY!-gritó de dolor la chica, cuando un pequeño hilo de sangre se escurría por su entrepierna. Naruko comenzó a lagrimear.

-¡N-Naruko-chan!, ¿estás bien? Si quieres lo dejamos-pregunta el rubio. Naruko lo detiene.

-N-No, está bien, no importa. El dolor no es nada si estoy contigo-dice Naruko. Naruto esboza una gran sonrisa al escuchar eso-Por favor, sigue-pide la rubia. Naruto accede y retoma su trabajo.

Al principio Naruko sentía mucho dolor, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo el dolor fue reemplazado por placer, y más si estaba con la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

-aaaaahhhh… N-Naruto-kuuun…-gritaba de placer la rubia.

-aaaaahhhh… N-Naruko-ch-chaaaaan…-gemía el rubio.

-C-Creo… creo que…-gemía Naruko.

-aaaahhhh… yo … yo me…-decía entre jadeos Naruto.

-¡ME CORROOOOOOO!-grita la rubia.

-¡AAAAAHHH, YO TAMBIEEEEEEEEN!-gritó el rubio.

Los jugos íntimos de cada uno se mezclaron, y los cuales empezaron a desbordar por la entrepierna de Naruko.

-T-Te… amo… N-Naruto-kun…-dice Naruko.

-Y yo a ti-dice Naruto.

Después los dos rubios deciden repetir por dos veces más aquel mágico y placentero momento. Los quedaron cansadísimos luego del enorme ejercicio que realizaron juntos, y no pudieron evitar caerse dormidos, no sin antes dedicarse una sonrisa mutua y un "Te amo", palabras soltadas por los labios de cada uno.

**¿FIN?**

¿Qué les pareció? De seguro más de uno habrá tenido una hemorragia nasal, como la tuve yo al escribir este capítulo XD.

Espero que les haya gustado,


End file.
